


Le Sombre Songe

by Libika



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un simple poème, dédié à une amie que j'adore. Deux hommes qui s'aiment, et qui luttent sans s'arrêter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Sombre Songe

**Author's Note:**

> Et oui, j'écris aussi en Français! J'espère que vous aimerez ce poème!

Leur vie n’était pas un conte de fées

Aux rires clairs tel un soir d’été

Mille et un massacres et corps mutilés

Sang couvrant les trottoirs et murets

Aucun moment de répit

Seulement leurs cris

Ces pauvres âmes que dieu avait meurtri

L’un aux cheveux aux yeux de rubis

Sa chevelure d’ébène

Ses orbes pleins de cruauté et de vie

Alors qu’il criait sa peine

L’autre aux yeux de saphirs

Toujours en train de fuir

Et ses cicatrices brûlantes

N’étaient qu’épouvante

Pour ces jeunes garçons

Pas à pas, tels de fidèles moutons

Suivant leur destin

Dont la cruauté n’avait pas de fin

Le prince d’un empire

Son magi qui l’aimait à en mourir

Et tous les combats, les massacres

La violence, les cris

N’étaient qu’un simulacre

Tout n’est que haine emportée par la pluie

Et Hakuryuu n’était plus sûr

Que ses intentions étaient pures

Mais Judal l’enlaçait, l’embrassait

Laissait son empereur l’aimer

Et tous les deux, face à ce monde

Qu’ils jugeaient immonde

Abattant leurs ennemis et tous les rois

Ne croyant qu’en leur foi

La débauche de leur corps

Faisant l’amour encore et encore

Et tant de cris désespérés

Raisonnaient dans ce palais

Alors que des mains caressent

Et des lèvres se pressent

Et que l’un pénètre l’autre de son amour

Le magi le vénérera toujours

Ce n’est pas un conte de fées

Simplement, un sombre été.


End file.
